In manufacturing electronic devices, substrate processing is performed. In the substrate processing, a substrate is mounted on a supporting table provided in a chamber. A gas is supplied to the substrate on the supporting table. In the substrate processing, it is required to supply the gas to the entire surface of the substrate to process the entire surface of the substrate, i.e., the top surface of the substrate opposite to the backside of the substrate facing the supporting table.
Substrate processing apparatuses for substrate processing are described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-076150 and PCT Publication No. 2015/064194. In the substrate processing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-076150, a substrate is mounted on a substrate holder that is a supporting table. A gas is supplied to the substrate on the substrate holder from a plurality of gas output holes. The opening ends of the gas output holes face the substrate and are arranged on a straight line. The substrate holder is rotated so that the gas from the gas output holes is supplied to the entire surface of the substrate.
The substrate processing apparatus described in PCT Publication No. 2015/064194 is a film forming apparatus using physical vapor deposition. The substrate processing apparatus described in PCT Publication No. 2015/064194 includes a chamber, a supporting table, and a head. The supporting table is provided in the chamber. A metal film is formed on the substrate mounted on the support table by physical vapor deposition. The metal film is converted to a metal oxide film by supplying an oxidizing gas to the substrate from the gas output holes of the head. The opening ends of the gas output holes are arranged on a straight line. The supporting table is rotated so that the gas from the gas output holes is supplied to the entire surface of the substrate.
There may be a case where the substrate processing apparatus cannot include a mechanism, i.e., a rotation mechanism, for rotating the supporting table. In that case as well, it is required to supply a gas to the entire surface of the substrate, i.e., the entire top surface of the substrate opposite to the backside of the substrate facing the support table.